A user may connect to the Internet using a local Internet Service Provider (ISP). The user may access the Internet using a web browser. The web browser may send a web page request to a web site using a domain name. The request may first be forwarded to a Domain Name System (DNS) server and the DNS server may resolve the domain name to an Internet Protocol (IP) address. The DNS server may return the IP address to the web browser and the web browser may use the IP address to access the web page at the web site associated with the domain name. The user, and/or the ISP, may seek to keep track of the visited web sites.